Tainted Black
by Leofort
Summary: Harry Potter is the Dark Lord and he is 16 and to Some his Word is Law. Watch as Harry challenges the Very Values of the Light. READ AND REVIEW


Iam Antares Orion Black Heir of the Ancient and Powerful House of Black. My birth name was Harold James Potter, Iam the twin brother of the boy-who-lived, I also go by the name Dark Lord Revan Ignotus Mordred, Lord Revan for short, Iam the Head of the Ancient and Strong House of Mordred. In public iam known as Master Antares Orion Black Heir of the Ancient and Powerful House of Black and Heir to the Ancient and Sly House of Peverell. That's right Iam the Heir of Mordred and Morgana Le Fay and rightfully the Heir of Arthur Pendragon.

Mordred was the son of Arthur Pendragon(Air Mage) the Wizard king of Britain who lived over 2600 years ago. That's right Arthur was a Pureblooded Wizard and Morgana was as well. Mordred and Morgana was one of those peoples who rivaled Merlin in were Fire Mages. Merlin himself was a Water Mage.

When I was one year old the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked my family the Potter's and there my brother Nathan Potter was named the chosen one of a prophecy when he vanquished Lord Voldemort who is also the Head of the Ancient and Cunning House of Slytherin and the Head of the Ancient and Damned House of Gaunt. The reason for Voldemort to attack was because of a Prophecy.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

_The twin of the chosen marked as the Dark Conqueror the Heir of Mordred... The Chosen must kill him if he is to succeed and bring Light to it's true glory... Should the Dark Conqueror and the Dark Lord Ally then they shall bring an age of Darkness which shall rule for thousands of years... Beware of the Dark one he shall use any means to get his way... He shall have powers of his Ancestors. _

From then on my life was fine though i was neglected,I was not abused or anything and i spend all my time in the Potter Library learning over the Ancient Tomes. I discovered at the age of 7 that i could speak to Snakes and do Wandless Magic with such ease as well as the fact that i was a Fire mage. There were only three mages currently in existance, The Dark Lord Voldemort is a Earth Mage, Then there is Albus Dumbledore who is a Water Mage and Then my dear brother Nathan Remus Potter Heir to the Ancient and Beloved House of Potter and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Evans, That's right my mother is no muggleborn but a pureblood and grand daughter of the Dark Lord Grindelwald any way my brother is a Wind Mage. I hid my skills easily and practised it secretly. I even at a young age of 7 transformed into my Animagus forms. My first form was a Naicer and my second one was a Dragon not just any but a Black Horn. The Black Horn was a Powerful Dragon whose skin is even known to block the unforgivables as the Black Horn are Highly Magical Creatures. The Naicer is a Snake whose is deadly secondly only to a Basilisk and there skins and poisons could be used in Potions, These snakes are near extinct and are very rear and Black Horn is extinct.

I was named Heir to tha Ancient and Powerful House of Black by Regulus Black himself as he had once seen me in 12 Grimmauld Place and was able to adot me using the Blood Adoption and the fact that i was also a Black Naturally through my grandmother Dorea Black. He named me Antares Orion Black

* * *

Today was the day when we are going to take a Blood Test in gringotts to determine which Houses we are Heir to. Every purebloods on their 16th birthday went to Gringotts to determine which Houses of Estates they are Heir to. Today i have turned 16 as has my brother.

**At Gringotts**

When Harry and His parents arrived at Gringotts they did a Blood Test and the first one was Nathan

Test Results of Nathan Remus Potter

_Heir to the Ancient and Beloved House of Potter_ - 1st Heir

_Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Evans_ - Able to take the title of Head now

_Heir to the Ancient and Wise House of Dumbledore - _1st Heir by Blood Adoption by Albus Dumbledore

Harry did his secretly though

Test Results of Harold James Potter/Antares Orion Black

_Heir to the Ancient and Strong House of Mordred -_ 1st

_Heir to the Ancient and Sly House of Peverell -_ 1st

_Heir to the Ancient and Powerful House of Black - _1st Heir by Natural Born and Blood Adoption by Regulus Black

Yep he was lucky. You see Harry had so much Knowledge in both the Light and Dark Arts which he had learned from the Both Potter and Black Library and Harry had made a name for himself in Knockturn alley as Lord Revan a rising Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort had tried to recruit him to his cause but Harry didn't budge and the only reason that Voldemort left him alone was the fact that Revan was one Deadly Wizard and as Powerful as Voldemort Himself. Now Harry had a title he could use Lord Revan Head of the Ancient and Strong House of Mordred a name which sent fear into the heart of even the Darkest wizard.

Harry then proceeded to take the ring of the familys and then had a look at the Wealth that he owned.

**Mordred Estate **

Vault - 5 Billion Galleons

Morgan Manor in Wales

**Peverell Estate **

Peverell Vault - 6 Billion Galleons

Peverell Manor in London

**Black Estate **

Black Vault - 8 Billeon Galleons

Black Manor in Solaris

Harry decided to use the Morgan Manor as his head quarters and Black Manor as his private place. Harry had gathered over 3000 followers to fight for and he was known to the light as the Dark Conqueror. Very soon the Battle of the Light and Dark was about to start.


End file.
